Cannon-fired projectiles are known, in which a cartridge case expels the projectile at high acceleration. In at least some cases, wrap-around fins are provided for such projectiles, and indeed other projectiles not necessarily cannon-launched, and many deployment systems are also known for such wrap-around fins.